Dejarte ir
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Me hubiera gustado no callar y poder sentirme libre de decirte lo que sentía, no es el orgullo lo que me detuvo sino el miedo de entregarte todo de quedarme sin nada y ser lastimada.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! **_

_**Para que no extrañen mis dramáticos dramiones….**_

* * *

><p>Dejarte ir<p>

Es tiempo de dejarte ir, que suelte el lazo que me une a tu recuerdo, que retenga todas las palabras que nunca te dije y que ahora muero por decir.

Muchas veces me hubiera gustado no callar y poder sentirme libre de decirte lo que sentía, no es el orgullo lo que me detuvo sino el miedo de entregarte todo de quedarme sin nada y ser lastimada.

Pago muy caro mi error, es demasiado tarde para escoger quedarme o irme tuve la oportunidad de elegir por los dos y tiempo después tu elegiste y tu elección fue un camino muy lejos del mío y no te culpo, esperaste mucho tiempo por mí, sin saber si yo quería recorrer el camino a tu lado.

Hoy existe algo en medio, algo tan importante y tan grande que es imposible que no lo vea y que este presente todo el tiempo en mis pensamientos. Porque todo cambio y no puedo continuar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si no fueras parte de mi pasado, de toda una vida que quise olvidar y hacer a un lado, de una vida que ya no puedo recuperar.

Lamento nunca haber estado lista para enfrentar el caos que se venía, que hayas cargado con una culpabilidad que no te correspondía y de verdad me arrepiento de haberte mantenido en las sombras o más bien de mantener en las sombras todo lo que provocas en mí.

Reconozco que me equivoque y ahora me trago todas mis palabras y mis errores seguro que estarías muy feliz de que sea así, el momento en el que te hable con la verdad que me muerda la lengua y no sea tan directa y explicita como quiero ser, ha pasado ya no puede ser así, no atormentara a nuestras almas dejando que la tuya lea entre líneas queriendo descifrar todo lo que un día deseo escuchar.

Mereces una segunda oportunidad con alguien más que al oír mi nombre este no te traiga recuerdos crueles, de oler mi perfume y que no te remonte a nuestros abrazos, que alguien más te toque y no sientas que son mis manos. Te dejare ir y seré yo quien me torture con tu recuerdo quien busque tu perfume en las calles, que sienta tu tacto tibio. Dejare que te vayas con ella pero mi corazón ira contigo aunque no lo veas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Corito pero lo tenía que escribir para poder continuar con mis demás historias, la historia no acaba aquí habrá otras 4 viñetas más… ojala les haya gustado, espero sus reviews <strong>_

_**Nos leemoos**_

_**Besoos**_

_**bye**_


	2. Alguien como tú

**_Hola!_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews en la viñeta pasada! esto bueno no podía escribir otra cosa mientras tenia esto en mente una vez cumpliendo los caprichos de mi mente sigo con las demas historas._**

* * *

><p>Sabía que no había sido buena idea venir, nunca me gustaron estas fiestas que poco a poco con los años han perdido la esencia de su fin que es conmemorar a todos los hombres y mujeres que dieron su vida para que este mundo fuera un lugar mejor.<p>

Ahora estoy en el tocador de damas acomodando mi cabello que no necesita ser tocado, poniendo brillo en unos labios que hace mucho no son besados. Sentí que debía alejarme y tomar un respiro para enfrentar a un mundo del que me he alejado y hoy regreso esperando que tomen mi llegada como algo normal haciendo caso omiso a los dos años de ausencia.

No hay mas pretextos para permanecer aquí, así que me dirijo a la salida y antes de que pueda alcanzar la puerta dos mujeres de aproximadamente mi edad entran y me evitan para pasar, fue entonces que escucho _"quien diría que Draco Malfoy iba a sentar cabeza con una de las Greengrass"_

Tu nombre me suena conocido, como si estos años lo hubiera repetido constantemente en mi cabeza. Algo me dice que huya que me vaya de ahí, antes de que sea demasiado tarde pero los pies no me responden y termino escuchando toda la conversación.

Un dolor bastante conocido se hace espacio por mi corazón y salgo del lugar intentando encontrar el aire que se me ha ido.

Es entonces cuando te veo después de tantos años, verte me ayudo a recordar la perfección de tu rostro serio. Estas tan lejos y aun así siento que puedo olerte y al estirar mi mano puedo tocarte. Siento que eres una estrella que se ve lejos pero no con la exactitud de lo distante que en verdad esta y por más que tome una escoba y vuele más arriba nunca te alcanzaré.

Supe que encontraste a alguien y que ahora estas casado, a tu favor diré que siempre tuviste un gusto exquisito es tan hermosa que combina a la perfección contigo estoy segura que ella lleva el apellido Malfoy con orgullo, supongo que ella te dio las cosas que yo nunca pude, y ahora es la responsable de que tus sueños se hagan realidad.

Recuerdo todos tus planes y metas, todo lo que deseabas construir en el futuro y estoy muy orgullosa de que a pasos agigantados estés llegando a esa meta.

No puedo evitar que una lágrima se salga de su sitio dejo que recorra mi rostro hasta que mi nuevo jefe me saluda y pide que lo acompañe a que conozca a la persona que nos ayudará con nuestro proyecto.

Soy consciente de mi mala suerte, ¿Langdon Uckhart no podía estar en otra mesa acaso? Odio parecer una intrusa entre puros amigos, tú eres el único que me conoce y ni siquiera reparas en mí. No, no me duele, al menos no más de lo que duele saber que es mi culpa tu indiferencia.

No sé que esperaba de ti, siempre has sido una caja de sorpresas… tal vez esperaba que cuando me vieras poder ver en tus ojos todo el amor que sentías por mi y que solo en contadas ocasiones lo transformabas en palabras.

Pero ahora no puedo pedir más de ti, me conformo con saber que aun me recuerdas, a veces el amor dura lo que dura un recuerdo otras en cambio se desvanecen sin haber permanecido en la memoria.

Uckhart ha insistido que me quede, puedo ver entre las personas de la mesa que creen que soy lo suficiente ingenua para no darme cuenta de sus intentos por coquetear conmigo al parecer todos lo conocen. Soy una chica lista y a pesar de que solo tengo un par de minutos conociéndolo sé que es de esos hombres que tienen tantas conquistas como galeones en Gringotts que aun no han conocido alguien quien se les resista y que buscan en noches como esta una mujer con quien compartir su cama.

Conozco a los de su clase, o al menos te conozco a ti, sé que necesitan una mujer con algo más que un cuerpo de infarto y cara bonita para hacer que cambien sus rutinas. No tengo interés en mandarlo al infierno, mi jefe no lo vería muy bien así que me involucro en su juego con la esperanza de que en los siguientes minutos pueda volver a sentir tus ojos mirándome con la calidez de antes.

No lo haces y es tan predecible… que casi me recrimino por desearlo y pensarlo, así que ahora si le pongo atención a lo que dice Uckhart es cínico y lo suficientemente cortes como para no enfadarme por sus comentarios, se ha dado cuenta que soy incapaz de quedarme callada y responderle sin ser grosera.

Entonces soy consciente de que estoy riendo, después de años de no hacerlo la risa me sale con una naturalidad que es imposible para alguien quien creyó perder esa maravillosa posibilidad, y me da miedo. Es momento de que huya de ahí.

Porque parece que la historia vuelve a repetirse con la misma princesa pero con diferente príncipe. Me da terror y no el saber que tú no volverás a ocupar un lugar a mi lado eso ya lo había asumido sino de encontrar alguien como tú y volver a pasar por todo ese sufrimiento y dolor por culpa de mis equivocaciones. Si es cierto conozco a los de su clase, pero no se manejarlos.

Te miro y me miras, creo que aun hay miedo en mi mirada e intento despejarlo todo lo que duro nuestra relación viste reflejado ese sentimiento en mis ojos y quiero que si me recuerdas sea de otra forma.

No puedo hablar sin que te formulen preguntas incomodas después de que me vaya así que te sonrió intentando decirte lo mucho que fuiste eres y serás pidiéndole a Merlín que te haga recordar este momento que ni mil obliviates logren borrar mi presencia. Yo te dejaré ir lo prometí pero no quiero que tú me dejes ir a mí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado! y también sus reviews! el prox cap creo que ahora si va la de Draco <em>**

**_las quieroo _**

**_besoos_**

**_bye _**


	3. Renunciar a ti

**_Hola!_**

**_He andado un poco desaparecida, la inspiración ha vuelto así que yo también regreso =) es la parte de Draco que había prometido un poco (mucho tal vez) OOC pero era necesario._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Draco POV<em>**

_Renunciar a ti._

Creí que renunciar a ti sería imposible, después pensé que sería muy difícil, luego de un tiempo lo contemple como una posibilidad y al final me di cuenta que era necesario.

Tu presencia en mi vida siempre significo contradicción. Iba en contra de mis ideales, sentimientos, de mis acciones e incluso de lo que soy, Y aún así hice todo lo posible para que estuvieras dentro de ella. Solo había un factor que no contemple; Tú no querías estar allí.

Fue toda una historia digna de escribirse y contarse, de esas historias que tanto disfrutas leer, donde el chico bueno y la chica buena se enamoran y son felices a pesar de todo y todos. El problema era que yo nunca fui bueno a tus ojos, no era ni soy el príncipe que deseabas tener y el "a pesar de todo y todos" tuvo mayor importancia que el amor.

Tarde en aceptar que eras lo que yo necesitaba, Pero una vez que lo hice fui yo quien te convenció que estar juntos estaba bien aunque el mundo entero dijera que no. O al menos eso creí, creí que te había convencido.

No fue algo fácil tomar la decisión, pero lo que estábamos viviendo fue suficiente incentivo para hacerlo. Un día me di cuenta que no había más esperanza, por más que pusiera de mi parte para que las cosas salieran bien, tú no eras una aliada en mi causa sino todo lo contrario. Tal vez fue estúpido confiar en los años juntos en las pocas palabras que me hacían creer que sentías algo.

Decidí que ya no seguiría engañándome pensando en todo lo que pudimos conseguir juntos, en el futuro que nos esperaba. Ya no mas. No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme, hice todo lo que pude y no puedes negarlo.

Una vez me dijiste "Tienes que alejarte de lo que te hace mal, Todos tenemos el derecho a buscar nuestra felicidad y bienestar, eso te incluye a ti Draco" Segui tu consejo y me aleje de todo lo que me hacia mal, me aleje de ti, y con eso logre darte la felicidad que no tenias a mi lado y a la vez busque mi bienestar.

Entonces apareció Astoria, con su radiante belleza y su calidez no la tuve que buscar simplemente apareció y trajo consigo felicidad a mi vida. Todo se dio, mis padres estaban encantados con la idea y por una vez no quise estar en contra de lo que ellos creían que era bueno para mi.

No mentiré y diré que no había pensado en ti en este tiempo, eres un recuerdo que aparece de vez en cuando, aun siento impotencia y frustración, todavía hay veces que analizo todo lo que nos paso y creo que pudo funcionar, sin embargo ya no duele y por ahora eso esta bien.

Ahora que te he visto no puedo explicar con exactitud que es lo que siento la mezcla de emociones es parecida pero no la intensidad, al parecer es parte de haber renunciado a ti. Aun sigo apreciando tu belleza, la luz de tu mirada, la rapidez de tus pensamientos y la tranquilidad que proyectas, te pareces un poco mas a la Hermione que me hizo perder la razón y eso esta bien porque quiere decir que has vuelto a encontrarte a ti misma y que tanto como tu eras mi mal yo era el tuyo. Nos salvamos de la enfermedad que nos mataba aunque el proceso de recuperacion fuera doloroso. Al final estamos aquí vivos, tu y yo en la misma mesa siguiendo adelante en nuestras vidas renunciando nuestro pasado construyendo por separado el futuro diciendonos con la mirada las cosas que no nos dijimos pero que siempre supimos, perdonandonos en silencio dejandonos ir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que alguien me mande un crucio, después de haber visto DH II no se como pude escribir a una Astoria buena…<strong>_

_**Es el penúltimo capitulo ya se viene el final =)**_

_**espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews!**_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besos**_

_**bye**_


	4. Second Chance

_**Holaaa!**_

_**Aquí está el final de Dejar**__**te ir un fic que me sirvió de terapia creo que veo las cosas mejor cuando las escribo que si solo las pienso… la perspectiva es por parte de Hermione y bueno muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí **_

* * *

><p>Hace muchos años creí haberte dejado ir, tantos que contarlos nos harían sentir realmente viejos. Pero que es el tiempo, una eternidad o un efímero momento, lo es todo y es nada y ahora quisiera poder atraparlo para nosotros.<p>

Nuestros caminos se separaron, yo tuve a mis hijos y tú tuviste al tuyo, ahora ellos tienen a los suyos, nuestros nietos. Como es la vida que gracias a ellos, al amor de Nalia y Scorpius tú y yo volvimos a reencontrarnos

Langdon me hizo muy feliz, tanto que en muchas ocasiones pensé que había roto el lazo que nos unía, pero a veces mientras miraba el cielo nublado o tenía frio mi mente siempre iba hacia ti, hacia tus ojos grises que me hacían sentir una calidez que ni en el día mas soleado podía sentir. Solo Merlín sabe cuánto me costó dejarte ir, cuanto trabajo supuso rehacer mi vida. Afortunadamente llego un día en el que deje de atormentarme y aprendí a vivir así.

No fue tan terrible como parecía al principio pero ¿sabes? Ahora no creo poder volver a dejarte ir una vez más. Mi frágil corazón no lo soportaría, no después de tantos años, de tanto dolor. Aprendí de mi error, sufrí las consecuencias. La vida y principalmente tú me dieron otra oportunidad.

El tiempo me permitió ver que en aquel entonces yo no estaba lista para amarte como tú lo necesitabas y merecías, así que en efecto los años no fueron de en vano, han valido la pena porque ahora estamos aquí compartiendo la misma cama. Porque ahora puedo velar tus sueños y sentirme segura en tus brazos.

Soy una mujer lista y como dije aprendí de mi error y aunque hoy las circunstancias son diferentes y lo más sensato es que permita que te vayas no lo haré.

Siento que esto que estamos viviendo no es un sueño sino una realidad alterna la que hubiera sido de nuestras vidas juntos y el corazón se me hace pequeño al ver que estos años que compartimos no han sido suficientes para compensar el vacio que sentí en el pasado, es una lástima que el tiempo nunca me alcanzará para demostrarte cuanto te amo.

Quisiera despertarte, despertarnos de esta horrible pesadilla. No me atrevo a acercarme a tu corazón y comprobar que ya no late por mí… Sé que ya no duermes y con ello el sueño de toda una vida ha desaparecido, tal vez ya no quede esperanza pero hay amor de sobra que será lo que me de fuerzas para dar el siguiente y último paso.

No te dejare ir, al menos esta vez no te irás solo porque yo iré contigo, no te enojes mi amor que estoy segura que tu harías lo mismo de encontrarte en mi lugar, entiéndeme que no puedo permitir que algo tan insignificante como la muerte me aleje de ti. Esta vez no perderé el tiempo tratando de seguir con mi vida si al final sé que donde sea que vayamos a parar estamos destinados a permanecer juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Repito espero que les haya gustado, las invito a leer mis demás historias =)<strong>_

_**Nos estamos leyendo **_

_**Besos**_

_**Bye**_

_**Pd Si mate a Draco y voy en camino a Azkaban a entregarme **_


End file.
